bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Draicen/Six Heroes- Earth Legend Lance
Earth Legend Lance Please leave a comment down below on how I did and any suggestions to furute unit lore! One fine, sunny day in the forests in the Principality of Vriksha, a happy, noble couple were expecting a baby. The baby boy, as it turned out, was named Lance. Lance was raised on high moral principles and showed fine personal qualities. One day, in the family estate, Lance was sorting through the family heirlooms in the attic when he found a mysterious looking pike. There was a piece of crinkled paper underneath the pike. It read: Demon Pike Drevas. Curious, Lance slowly pick up Drevas and to his astonishment, it started talking to him. “Take me with you and go, get away from this place.” said Drevas. Skeptical of what Drevas had asked him to do, Lance put Drevas back down. It wouldn't budge from Lance’s hand. Lance shook the Demon Pike again and again, but it would not move an inch. Tired, Lance gave up and Drevas started to talk to him once again. “We were destined to meet Lance. You cannot discard me by force, but only by my agreement.” said Drevas. Finally convinced, Lance let go of Drevas, who trusted Lance now. Lance had always been bored of the noble life and wanted to live out in the outside world. Later, during dinner, Lance brought up that he wished to leave home and start traveling. His parents deeply opposed his idea, calling it absurd. Yearning to leave, Lance took Drevas and left during the night, neglecting to tell his mother and father. Raised as noble, Lance’s parents were not the kind to teach their son battle techniques. Knowing that, Lance began to train as well as he could shortly after he left his childhood estate. After many months of solitary training with Drevas, who taught Lance many techniques while training with him. Later, Lance sought out experienced fighters to train with. Every fighter who fought with Lance was surprised at the amount of skill Lance had even though he was inexperienced. This made Lance look like a pike genius, but Lance despised being referred to as this way. Secluded from everyone, Lance had a secret: Drevas had wanted Lance to set Altro, the World Tree, free from his seal. Altro was sealed by the gods due to his so called “intrusion” into the human world. In reality, Altro was flung into Grand Gaia one day when a vortex appeared near his home in a secluded forest. Drevas showed Lance where he needed to go to find Altro and how to break the seal that's trapping him. Following Drevas’ directions, Lance found Altro, used Drevas to break the seal, and successfully freed Altro. Altro gave Lance some of the fruit off of his branches as a sign of gratitude and taught Lance a few earth techniques. No one saw Lance or his pike, Drevas, again after Lance had freed Altro. It is presumed that Lance went into solitary training once more, hoping to hone his powers. Lance was finally seen once again when the fight between the invading gods and the defending humans. He fought with even more strength than he had ever possessed before, slaying gods left and right. His pike, Drevas, was infused with Altro’s unimaginable power and could now withstand any attack. Curiously enough, Lance did not join any military group in Grand Gaia or any organization battling the gods, instead, he chose to fight alone. One day while fighting the God Army forces, Lance noticed that some parts of him were being absorbed by Drevas. He also noticed that the more he fought, the faster Drevas consumed him, but Lance knew this was coming. Drevas had told Lance this fact before, stating that there was a curse on itself and it would combine Lance to nature. Lance didn’t mind Drevas’ warning for he had developed a bond with the pike and continued fighting even harder. The final battle between the gods and the humans was commencing. Lance, as usual, was in the midst of things, streaking through the battlefield in a single green line, killing all enemies who were in the range of his pike. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Lance saw lightning infused bullets heading his way. Lance threw Drevas in the direction where the bullets came from, successfully blocking all bullets. Even though Lance was unharmed by the bullets, the rate of the absorption of his body in to the Demon Pike Drevas, was increased. Now, almost every part of Lance’s body was absorbed by the pike. Drevas returned to Lance soon after Lance threw it and reported to have dispatched the lighting wielding gunman. Drevas also obtained the information that the sniper was known as Rowgen, a high ranking officer in the God Army sent to take care of Lance once and for all. Lance thanked his dear pike and started to head off to the main battle when he was approached by a knight equipped with dual-swords. The shining knight stopped in front of Lance and started speaking. No one can tell for sure what the mysterious knight had said, but it made Lance smile. Lance was relieved after hearing what the knight had said and embracing Drevas, he turned into a great tree. To this day, Lance, tree form, is visited by many summoners who want to honor Lance and his bravery in the war against the gods. Some know him as family, some knew him as a friend, but we all know him as Earth Legend Lance. Category:Blog posts